


Bind Me To You

by MiaInAction



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Consensual bondage, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutiple Rounds, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Tattoos, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Sean finally gets to try out his fantasy of using handcuffs in the bedroom
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Bind Me To You

“Come on sweetie. What’s your fantasy? I wanna know honest I won’t judge”

“Uh promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross ma heart”

Finn mimed the gesture drawing a large cross over his chest and smiling stretching the line on his chin and crinkling the tattoos under his eyes.

“Ok, I like handcuffs, I mean I’ve never tried em but I like the idea of them anyway”

“Oh, hell yeah sweetie, we have to get some then. So, uh you want em on me or you?”

“I uh I hadn’t really thought that far ahead” he chuckled then.

Days passed and Finn came home from town dangling a shiny pair of metal hand cuffs off of the end of one slender finger. Sean almost ruined the comic panel he was working on when he noticed him. He closed up his work quickly standing up and walking over to Finn pushing him by the shoulders towards the stairs.

“Someone’s eager aren’t they” Finn teased.

“Sh’shut up Finn, upstairs bedroom now”

“Yes, sir can do”

He loved when he got like this nervous and needy but trying to be in charge his dick twitched in anticipation as he ran up the stairs. Sean followed behind him taking the stairs two at a time practically chasing after Finn he could hear the handcuffs clink with each step his head swimming with all sorts of ideas of what they could do with them.

He could bind Finn and fuck him soft and slow he knew just how to keep him on edge, or Finn could tie him up and pound into him hard and fast till he saw stars, so many different options those were just the tip of the ice berg he’d imagined it so many times never seeing it as a real possibility until now. He should have known Finn would never judge him they’d been together over a year now even if only the past few months they’d spent living together.

He almost tripped up the last step he was that distracted Finn had already made it to the bedroom the door was wide open he could hear him land on the bed with a soft thunk, he ran the rest of the way to the bedroom. Finn was laid out on the bed feet on the floor legs spread slightly hands behind his head the handcuffs lying beside him, Sean stepped between his open legs and leant over him bringing their lips together.

The kiss was deep and passionate lips crashing against the others desperately Sean let his chest rest against Finns who took his hands out from under his head in order to run them up and down Sean’s back tracing lazy patterns while they kissed Sean licked along Finns lips who opened his mouth for him to access it he slid his tongue along his boyfriends the familiar taste of Finns mouth filling his, weed and sugary sweetness, Sean sucked on his tongue easily making Finn moan slightly as he pushed his fingers under the hem of Sean's shirt holding his hips and resting his fingers against the small of his back, Sean bucked his hips up against Finns feeling that he was already hard and straining against his pants too.

Breaking the kiss long enough to come up for air, Sean slid down the length of Finns body until he was kneeling on the floor between his thighs, Finn propped himself up on his elbows smiling eagerly.

“Damn baby you look so good on your knees for me”

He blushed at the praise before unzipping Finns pants and pulling them down to his knees he licked him through his underwear teasing him before pulling them down too, he helped Finn undress from the waist down while he pulled off his own shirt, Finn was now lying on the bed completely naked tattoos on his chest rings through his nipples and pierced hard cock lying flat on his stomach, while Sean stood fully dressed his eyes flickered over to the handcuffs and his head swirled with ideas.

“What you thinking of sweetie?”

“I have a few ideas”

“Want to tell me” He laughed then

“Yeah uh can I hand cuff you?”

“Oh, shit yes, please”

The response was almost whiny with need. Sean walked the short distance to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the drawer for later before he went around to Finn grabbing the handcuffs on the way he sat Finn up and clicked the handcuffs into place before he laid him back down walking around to the other side of the bed Sean knelt back between Finns thighs.

Sean placed kisses along his thighs alternating between soft gentle ones and hard rough ones he sucked and nibbled on him licking a trail up and down but never touching where he needed it, Finns breath caught in his throat as he panted, his cock was hard against his soft stomach twitching and dripping.

“S’Sean s’stop teasing please”

If his hands weren’t cuffed and pinned under his back, he’d have already grabbed Sean's head tangled his fingers in his hair and started face fucking him but all he could do right now was beg and squirm. Sean looked up at him underneath his long dark lashes where he was sucking a bruise into his inner thigh, he took his lips away from the skin.

“Use your words Finn tell me what you need”

“Fuck, I, I want you to suck me”

That was all the instruction that he needed, but he still wanted to tease him just a little bit more he placed a final kiss to each thigh before he licked a stripe down the centre of his sac sucking each ball into his mouth then letting them go wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around it in circles licking up and over the piercing there knowing how it drove Finn crazy every time he did it. He bobbed his head up and down taking in more of his boyfriends' length each time till his nose was pressed against his auburn curls.

Finn was trying to watch as best as he could while Sean sucked him off it was one of his favourite sights of all time those pouty lips wrapped around him his eyes full of lust and slightly glazed over or closed in concentration seeing his chin speckled with drool, and moaning in pleasure just from sucking him off. He gasped loudly as Sean’s tongue flicked against his piercing, he rolled his head back in pleasure resting it against the bed. Sean was deep throating him now it drove him wild as he bucked his hips into his eager and willing mouth. All too soon Sean pulled away from him though.

“What why’d you stop”

He asked frustrated he was getting close god damn it.

“I know how to make you feel even better Carino”

Came the reply as he started taking off his own clothes before dropping back to his knees, he took Finn in his mouth again who moaned loudly at the renewed contact Sean reached out and grabbed the lube he’d left on the bed he popped the lid open and squeezed some on to his fingers bringing them to Finns eager hole he rubbed circles there, loving the excited moans and breathless pants that he was making from being sucked and rubbed, Sean pushed one finger inside of him and Finn cried out bucking his hips up into Sean’s waiting mouth, he found his sweet spot and rubbed against it his efforts were rewarded with Finns moans and cries of pleasure he couldn’t muffle them with a hand like normal, another rub and Sean’s tongue was covered in dribbles of precum.

Sean added another finger and spread them inside of him opening him up. Taking his mouth off of him he said

“I want you to cum while I’m inside you”

“Yeees I need you now” 

“You sure Finn, I can stretch you more don’t want to hurt you”

“Just fuck me already pleease”

Finn’s plea came out as a broken sob that was twice now that Sean had gotten him close and not let him cum. Sean removed his fingers leaving Finn feeling mercilessly empty and hollow before he stood and took the bottle from the bed standing between Finns trembling thighs, he opened up the lube and poured some into his hand spreading it over his length then lining himself up with Finns hole.

There was some resistance since they hadn’t prepped as much as normal Finn hissed in a breath of air as Sean pushed inside him, he stopped in order to give his bound boyfriend time to adjust but Finn was impatient and eager angling his hips up and wrapping his legs around Sean's waste till he was fully inside of him.

“Fuck you’re so tight oh my god”

Sean took shallow thrusts inside of him rubbing his sweet spot again just how he liked it and Finn shuddered.

“H,harder baby please wanna feel you for days”

Sean was only too happy to oblige he grabbed both of Finns hips and pulled them until his ass was flush against his hips, then he grabbed Finns ankles and placed them on his shoulders. Finn cried out in pleasure he felt dizzy with lust as he was impaled on Sean's dick over and over again.

Finn was squeezing him like a vice and his high needy cries were like something out of his best fantasies he thrust into him hard, fast and as deep as he could go, he bent down over Finn never stopping his movements as he took his lips in his sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling it slightly Finns eyes were closed and he was panting and moaning, bringing his hips up to meet Sean’s every thrust grateful for the skin to skin contact of his muscular stomach against his leaking and neglected cock.

Sean let go of his lips to focus on his neck kissing it softly then sucking marks into his pale skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Sean right there oh god please yes there oh yeeesss”

His moans were almost incoherent and babbling as Sean pounded into him again and again.

“Cl,close Sean please let me cum”

“M’me too Finn gonna fill you up so good”

Sean picked up speed making sure to hit his sweet spot every time he could feel Finn tense up around him and hear his name being chanted over and over like a prayer to some unknown god, he bit his shoulder hard when he felt Finn cum on his cock, he fucked him straight threw his orgasm seeking his own release he came shortly afterwards as deep as he could inside of Finn crying out his name as he did.

Sated Sean collapsed on top of Finn breathing deeply, the handcuffs dug into Finns lower back now with the extra weight on him it was only slightly painful, he turned his face into Sean's neck kissing the skin there before sucking on it, Sean had left him covered in bruises it only seemed fair. Sean moaned slightly in shock at the unexpected sucking it was a good sound.

“You ok I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“So good sweetie hurt just right. But you’re heavy you know”

“Oh, right sorry”

Sean chuckled he sometimes forgot he wasn’t still that skinny teenager he’d been when they first met almost three years ago. He pushed up on to his hands and pulled out slowly Finn was still so tight around him; he watched his slowly softening cock leave his boyfriends body as his cum dripped out of Finns hole he was already getting excited again just watching. He stood up and laid beside Finn rolling him on to his side so he could rest his head against his hairy chest, Sean brushed his dreads back tenderly.

“Think you could go again Carino?”

“Yeah Sweetie just need a few minutes”

“Good”

He chuckled then, gave Finn his warmest smile, he pulled Finn on top of him and undid the handcuffs then.

“They weren’t too tight, were they?”

“Naw sweetie”

“Can you lie in the middle of the bed and put your hands over your head?”

“Sure”

Finn got off of Sean and laid down in the centre of the bed with his fingers resting against the headboard Sean stood up and walked over to his side grabbing a pillow to place underneath his head before clicking the handcuffs back into place on his wrists.

“Now you’re gonna wait right here for me, aren't you?”

“What you can’t be serious?! You can’t just tie me up and go”

Finn complained in annoyance.

“Oh can’t I”

Sean smirked playfully before bending down to kiss those beautiful lips gently whispering “I’ll be right back” that seemed to relax him.

Sean left the bedroom to go to the bathroom washing himself clean of lube and thinking of his handsome boyfriend all tied and up and helpless it was getting him hard again he gave himself a few firm strokes he was only half hard but he had plans on how to fix that.

Finn was laying on the bed exactly where Sean had left him, he couldn’t help but notice how he was already hard again just from being left there handcuffed and waiting or the little puddle of cum that had trickled out of him _fuck that’s hot._ Sean walked straight to the bed and straddled Finns chest.

“I want you to suck me”

He tried to sound commanding, Finns eyes went wide and he nodded in agreement parting his lips he licked the tip then craned his neck forward to suck more into his mouth Sean thrust into him feeling himself grow harder with every swipe of tongue licking the underside of his length he brought both hands underneath Finns head propping him up and supporting his neck soon he was fully hard and eagerly face fucking him.

Finns tongue and wet mouth around him was like heaven it should be illegal to be this skilled he thought for a second before being hit with a wave of pleasure as he pushed Finns head up and down in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck yes you feel so good sucking me like a pro”

Finn was thrusting into the air he loved feeling used like this but he needed contact too, he hollowed his cheeks tightening his mouth as Sean fucked his throat, he felt his fingers tighten in his dreads, with one particularly deep thrust, Finn moaned in pleasure at being claimed like that as he repeated the motion several times.

Finn gagged slightly at the last thrust he bent his arms up and tapped against Sean twice who pulled out fully loosened his grip on his dreads and let him rest against the pillow as he looked down at his face with worry.

“Are you ok did I mess up?” He looked panic

“No, just needed some air”

Finn didn’t look hurt or anything his eyes sparkled slightly with tears and his lips were puffy and shiny with drool but he was smiling happily he looked unbearably arousing like that.

“Ride me baby I wanna see how sexy you are bouncing up and down on my cock”

Sean didn’t need to be told twice he scooted back grabbed the lube and squeezed some on to his fingers.

“Wanna watch me stretch myself so I can take you?”

“Shit yes”

Sean turned around so his ass was facing Finn as he spread his cheeks with one hand then plunged two fingers into himself with the other, resting his face against Finns stomach as he pushed his fingers in and out of himself before adding a third. Finn’s mouth was almost watering as he watched Sean finger fuck himself eagerly ready to take his cock. He wanted to reach out and stroke him or help stretch him but with his hands bound behind his head all he could do was watch and wait.

Sean removed his fingers and turned back around reaching behind him and lining Finn up with his hole he sank down on him taking him deep, head rolling back and eyes fluttering closed as he got filled that beautiful piercing dragging along his insides just right and making him see stars every single time. He fully seated himself on Finns hard cock and rolled his hips forward and back slowly rocking.

Finn watched him as he bounced up and down slowly at first before picking up the pace pushing himself up and down on his cock his own heavy and hard between his legs bouncing in time with his movements Finn wanted to reach out and stroke him make him cum hard on him feel his cum splatter against his chest. It was enthralling Sean taking him and being unable to do anything but watch.

He thrust his hips up into him hard making Sean moan out his name as he slid his large hands along his chest resting them over his nipples the piercings flush against his flat palms, nails digging slightly into his skin as he slid back and forth moaning wantonly.

“Yeah baby that’s it take my dick feel’s good don’t it”

“Shit yessss”

Sean picked up the pace slamming himself back on to Finns cock repeatedly, he moaned through gritted teeth. “Close Finn” Finn took the hint and thrust up into him hard and fast angling his hips to reach his pleasure spot knowing how much he loved when his piercing rubbed against there.

“Oh holy shit yes, so tight sweet fuckin a, god you feel so good”

Finn was babbling even during sex he never shut up. Sean clenched up around him then spurting thick ropes of cum all over his chest before he sagged boneless against him panting deeply. Finn was already teetering on the edge but Sean clenching around him had him tumbling over it he came deep inside of him and didn’t make any move to pull out.

Sean reached up and grabbed the handcuff chain pulling Finns arms up so he could undo them then taking his wrists and wrapping them around his neck as he snuggled in sleepily. Finn rolled them on to their sides not fancying being squished underneath Sean again. He looked up into his blissed-out face well fucked and care free he imagined he looked the same too.

“So I think the handcuffs were a success”

“Yeah big success”

“Can I use them on you next time?”

“Of course, love they didn’t hurt you did they?”

“Naw sweetie felt fucking good, was nice seeing you take charge, now get some sleep think we both need it”

“Mmhmmyeah” Came the tired reply Sean ran his fingers along Finns jaw before kissing him sweetly and closing his eyes snuggling up to him.

They’d have to shower and change the bedding later but that wasn’t important now.


End file.
